The invention relates to a machine for working grass, hay or other crops on the field, comprising at least two rake members which are power-driven about upwardly directed axes.
Known machines of this kind for example (DE-B-12 32 388 and DE-C-15 82 167), have a large number of rake members, each of which must be provided with drive means. The rake members each have a small diameter, so that a large number of rake members is necessary for obtaining a reasonable working width. The machines are difficult to adjust to varying circumstances.
It is the object of the invention to improve a machine of the kind referred to above so that the machine can easily be adapted to different conditions of the crop to be worked.